In Her Shoes
by MalyssaQuark
Summary: Cynthia, a somewhat normal girl inspired by me moves to Forks because of her dad's job. She discovers that everything is not as it seems when charcters from her favorite series come to life...
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked out at the landscape that we were blurring past. I didn't know where we were at the moment, but we certainly weren't in Kansas anymore. Not that I've ever been to Kansas…

My family was taking yet another cross-country road trip. I usually didn't mind, but I'd about had enough. You see, these road trips bring us to our new lives, our new house, our new school. I'd moved more times than I could count. At first it was about every five years, but now…it seemed like we were moving every other Christmas vacation.

In our trusty old Subaru Forrester, my dad took up the driver's seat, with my mom riding shotgun. My brother was in the back next to me. My dad, Marc, had a precarious job situation, so he started searching for a new one. After a month of grueling fly-in and phone interviews, he finally found a job. So we put our house in North Carolina on the market, sold in even though the timing was horrible, and were on our way to the lovely town of none other than Forks, Washington.

I'd adapted to moving a long time ago. I was usually up to a good change in scenery. Then my dad cluelessly told me the name of the town, to which I bounced up and down screaming. He, of course, was scared out of his wits. I'd had my deep-dark wish come true.

I read Twilight for the first time about six months ago. My best friend, Katelyn, let me borrow the first three books. Man, was I hooked. I read them ravenously until I could read no more. Well, maybe not that much. I was grief-stricken when I found out that the next book hadn't come out yet. I forgot about it, since I was too big of a fan yet, and then the time came. I joined in the clichéd Breaking Dawn madness, I'm embarrassed to admit. After I read the whole book in one sitting, I read the whole series again twice in one week.

My mom, Lillian, was oblivious to my obsession. Nobody could really tell... I just stayed up late re-reading my favorite passages and imagining what it would be like to live in a world like that of Edward and his awesomeness…

I, my dear friends, am Cynthia Van Dyke. I'm sixteen years old, and turn seventeen on October 15th. I'm about 5'6; have longer than shoulder-length shiny light-brown hair, scary pale skin, and thighs that rub together when I walk. I've got sparkling blue eyes with a dark ring around the outside of the color. I enjoy watching Dharma & Greg, and I live to buy Vera Bradley. I absolutely must do my best in school, or I lose all my self-confidence. I love art and writing, and my friends tell me I'm good at it.

Speaking of friends, Katelyn is my best. She reached out to me when I first moved to North Carolina, and we were attached from the hip ever since. We're complete opposites; she's outgoing and vibrant, while I like to blend in with the crowd. My other best friend, Vanessa, is kinda annoying. She's always wailing about how her feelings are nonexistent, and it kind of ticks me off sometimes. I can't help but love her, though. Except for when I think about the apple incident last year…Don't ask, it brings back bad memories. I have too many other friends to give awesome long explanations about. They all like me for my body, definitely.

Somewhere along this drive, I fell asleep. I was jerked awake when we reached our final destination: aka, new home. I hadn't seen any pictures of it, yet. Mom and Dad wanted it to be a surprise for me and my brother, Andrew. It certainly was a surprise. The house was beautiful! It looked enormous, and it was actually old. My mom doesn't like old houses, they scare her.

I however, can't get enough of them. So, I stepped right in. The inside wasn't as nice as the facades. It would definitely need some work, but that was probably why my mom chose it. She's always loved to make houses our own. She always starts with the bedrooms and works outward from there.

I heard my dog's claws clipping on the wood floor as he ran in to investigate. Fargo is a French bulldog that hasn't grown all of his ugly wrinkles yet. I patted his back as he trotted past me. My mom came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulders.

"So, Cynthia. What do you think?" she asked.

"I love it," I sighed dreamily. "It's perfect for us." Then, I looked at her with a smile, and said in my fake "French" accent, "Mother, would you give me a tour of our lovely new abode?"

She shook her head. "You and Andy have to fight till the death to pick out your rooms. Let me call him to start the race!"

I could already feel my heart racing with excitement. We did this every time we moved. Andy and I would run up the stairs and call dibs on the room we wanted, except for the Master Suite.

Andy came over to us when Mom called, and she started to count down. On "go" we both sprinted up the stairs, and started frantically opening doors. I knew it was love at first sight when I came to my bedroom. It was even before I noticed the added-on bathroom. It had a beautiful window with a built-in window seat. It would be perfect for my theme.

My bedrooms are always to the theme of classic Winnie the Pooh. When I was a baby, my crib was adorned in Piglets and Tiggers. It's always been very relaxing.

I immediately called out, "Mine!" to let Andy know that he had no chance with this one. I walked around in a trance, and came to a random door. After it was opened, I came upon a beautiful bathroom, with a full shower and Jacuzzi tub. How in the world had we afforded this? I wasn't complaining at all, though.

At first, I thought it might have been the Master, but I remembered Mom saying that it was downstairs. Yes!

Mom came in shortly after my call of possession. She looked around the room in satisfaction, obviously glad that I had snagged this room. "Great choice, Cee," she applauded.

"Thanks, mom," I replied, still in happy mode.

I tugged my mattress in and onto the floor after dragging in all of my boxes and furniture. It almost looked like a bedroom. I found the box labeled "Cee's Clothes", and opened it with my utility knife. I would have done it with my nails, but they're nonexistent. I chew on them too much for them to be useable.

I pulled out all of my shirts and hangers, and made my way over to the closet. When I opened it up, I was stunned yet again. Was everything in this house so huge? I would never have enough clothes to fit into this thing. We never had enough money for me to go fashion shopping; I always had to wait until Christmas or my birthday.

After nestling my clothes carefully into their new home, I flopped down on my floor-ridden mattress, and somehow fell asleep again.

~xoxoxo~

I woke up not to a sound, oh no, but to the feeling of a slobbery dog tongue on my face. Yucky. I was reluctant to get up until I remembered my position. I was in Forks, and I was starting school today!

I jumped out of bed, and ran into my sparkly new bathroom. While unpacking yesterday, I'd remembered to take out my toiletries and shower stuffs. I jumped into the freezing stream of water, and quickly washed the film of car traveling off of me.

After scrubbing myself thoroughly, I jumped out, and loved the warm air of the bathroom. I wrapped myself up in my fluffy light blue bathrobe, and put my hair up in a loose bun that I'd fix later. I applied the little amount of makeup that I usually wear, some Bare Minerals, and picked out some random pink eye shadow. I let my hair out, and took about twenty minutes blow drying it. I left it down, in its normal straight style.

I journeyed out to my bedroom to find some clothes for my first day good impression. I ended up picking out my favorite pair of jeans that don't make my thighs look too ginormous, and a button-up pink flowered shirt. I grabbed my winter jacket and my book-bag, and headed downstairs.

When I got down there, I started my normal kitchen routine. I found our strategically placed lunchboxes, and started getting out the materials. I'd been making my and Andy's lunches since forever. Since Andy is two years younger than me, of course I'd get the responsibility. I made a peanut-butter sandwich for Andy, and did the same for me with some jam. I took out two little puddings, apples, and the bag of carrots. My parents are health nuts, so we eat healthy. I secretly enjoy it.

I finished up the lunches before anyone else was downstairs. I started making some eggs for everyone but Andy, who is an extremely picky eater. I took out his bowl and cereal for him. As the eggs were sizzling in the pan, my family slowly started coming down the steps.

Dad sat down right as I put his plate of eggs and sausage in front of him. I put my mom's plate across from him, and sat down next to that with my food. Andy made his cereal, and Mom sat down next to me.

"You guys ready for school?" asked Dad cheerily. He loves educating us.

"Nooooo!" moaned Andy. He never enjoyed school. Especially since he started getting F's in his classes.

"I sure am. I can't wait to meet the teachers," I said. I felt like such a weirdo saying that. I don't care about socializing with people my age. Oh, no. I make friends with the teachers, who hold intelligent conversations with me.

"Cee, you've got to start hanging out with people your own age," said Mom, reasonably.

"Yah, you don't want to mature too fast, do you?" asked my dad.

"I know guys. Just give me a chance to break out of my shell. Who knows, Forks worked for Bella, why not for me?"

My mom rolled her eyes, used to my prattling about everything Twilight. She knew the whole story without reading the books. She figured that she'd be getting more of that now, since we lived in the small town that Bella resided in.

"Well, lets go," said my dad when everyone was done. I didn't have my driver's license yet. My mom insisted that since she got hers when she was a senior, I'd have to wait too. My dad didn't agree, but it was a lost cause fighting against mom.

"Love you mom," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "Force Dad to plug in the TV today, we don't want to miss an episode of Lost!"

My mom is the ultimate fan girl of the abc show, Lost. From Sawyer's background story to Richard Alpert's eyeliner, she can tell you just about anything when it comes to that show.

We all (Me, Andy, and Dad) got into the car. We got to the middle school in no time, where Andy and my dad went in for a few minutes. My dad came out, and we started towards the high school.

"You know I was kidding earlier, right?" he asked. I knew he was talking about my poor socializing skills. Aside from my few friends in NC, I didn't really talk to anyone…unless they were a teacher.

"I know, Dad," I said, ending the conversation.

We pulled up into the visitor's lot at the school. Dad came into the front office with me. It was uncanny how much this looked like Myer's description in the book…right down to the cloudy sky…

He opened the door for me, and we walked up to the front desk. The lady there was nice looking, with glasses and a kind smile. My dad introduced himself, and me, high on my nerves, didn't catch her reply.

"This is my daughter, Cynthia Van Dyke. Is her schedule all set up?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Here you go," she handed it to him, and he in turn handed it to me. I looked over my classes surprised to see that I had some teachers whose names looked quite familiar. I had Mr. Banner for Biology…coach Clapp for gym…I was thinking about how uncanny it was when the secretary addressed me.

"Does everything look good, dear?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes thanks, Mrs…?" I ended the sentence realizing that I didn't know her name. I smiled at her apologetically, and she seemed to get it.

"Mrs. Cope, dear; it was no problem. I really hope you enjoy it here." I didn't really catch the rest of what was being said, or react when my dad said goodbye. I walked to my first class, which happened to be in building three…which had a big three on it. I was too stunned to think, so I took my seat, and got ready for the rest of what seemed like a crazy day.

**I know I really shouldn't be starting another story…but I couldn't help myself with this one! I got inspired, and I wanted to broaden my creativity. I know people have done these kinds of stories before, but I'm hoping mine will be unique among the rest. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Sight (ha ha)

I was listening intently to what my English teacher, Miss Reynolds, was saying. I absolutely love Literature; it's always been my favorite class. She was telling us about how we were about to start reading the Odyssey by Homer. I already knew a lot about it, because Greek myths are my specialty. While there was an ominous moan throughout the class, I was internally doing a happy dance.

The girl sitting next to me turned over to look at me. She was scrutinizing my appearance, so I started to do the same. She had long, curly brown hair, a pale complexion (how could someone even get a tan in a place like this?), from what I could tell she was tall, and she had a pretty good sense of style. She was wearing skinny jeans, converse, and a tight white tank top underneath a pretty sweatshirt.

She smiled at me, seeming to accept me, and I smiled back tentatively. She stuck out her hand and whispered, "It's nice to meet you; I'm Jessica. You're new here, right?" Her appearance didn't really shed anything on her personality. She pretty much sneered at me condescendingly. Then I blanched visibly, and she noticed.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Are you Jessica Stanley?" I asked, hoping that she'd say no, and I'd laugh in my bedroom later tonight when I realized how stupid I had been. But, no.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she asked. I could tell she was starting to get the creeps, and I didn't blame her. I was supposedly the new girl, and I already knew her name. And the fact that she'll most likely end up being a gossip-spreading, mean, vindictive, meany-pants.

I tried to answer with nonchalance as I said, "Nothing, I just think I heard your name somewhere, sorry. I'm really nervous." By the end, I'd ended up sounding like I was trying to defend myself in court…for murder or something along those lines.

"Oh, okay. You wanna sit with my gang at lunch today?" she asked.

"Um, sure," I answered. I couldn't believe that she didn't question me more. I mean, how thick could she be? I wasn't going to complain or anything, though.

"Cool. Can I see your schedule?" I handed it over to her and she looked through it. "It looks like we have Spanish together, and Biology" she paused briefly, "and English, of course," she giggled like she made a joke. I didn't completely see it, but I smiled with her.

After English was over and I had gotten information that I needed from my teacher, Jessica walked with me to my Spanish class. I completely despised Spanish in North Carolina, my teacher had been so boring, and I was in a semi-conscious state in most of her classes. I hoped it would be better here. As we walked in, I noticed that the walls were all painted different colors, and there were Spanish-looking decorations all over the place. I saw a short skinny woman at a desk. She was really cute, with her hair in a short bob, and a happy smile on her face.

"Buenos días! Bienvenidos a la clase de Español tres, otra vez!" she said cheerfully. She saw me and said, "Ah, hola! Que te llamas?"

I fidgeted and said, "Me llama Cynthia Van Dyke. Yo soy estudiante nueva."

"Si, welcome to my class! I'm Mrs. Abbots and I'm going to be your Spanish teacher this year. It's a pleasure to have you!" she exclaimed, bringing the attention of the whole class to me. I flushed, and she gestured to the seats. I sat down next to Jessica with a face that probably looked like cherry.

"You're lucky you weren't here in the beginning of the year," Jessica whispered. "She had us all stand in a circle and say our name and something about us in _Spanish!_ Can you believe that? We were gone all summer…" I tuned her out after that. Of course we'd be expected to know how to speak Spanish in our third year of learning it, jeez. I can't believe Bella didn't notice how much of a dunce Jess was.

I backtracked after that thought. Was I really and truly in that world? Eric hadn't tried to help me out yet, and I didn't have and overly attentive Mike by my side. Maybe it was all just a coincidence. Or, maybe not.

I saw a boy wearing a plaid vest and glasses come up to me and Jessica. "Hi! I wanted to _properly_ welcome you to the school! My name is Eric Yorkie, captain of the Chess Club and named 'Most likely to be Valedictorian' in last year's yearbook," he said proudly, puffing out his chest. I admit, chess is pretty sweet, but you've gotta be a pretty big loser if you're throwing it in the new girl's face.

Before I could say anything, Jessica said in a bored voice, "Go away, Eric. Your company was not asked for and therefore not needed."

The hurt look on his face was enough for me to stand up for him a little. "Hey, Eric. I was in the chess club over in North Carolina, it was really fun. Is it too late to sign up?" I was actually interested, because I am a weirdo like that, and I wanted to make Eric feel better. Just because he's a nerd doesn't mean its ok for people to pick on him.

He brightened up immediately at my confession. "Yeah, you can still join! You might be behind the other people, but we'll brush you up to speed. Can I give you an application tomorrow?" I nodded, and Spanish class officially began, so he had to sit down.

Jessica was looking at me like I had ten heads. "You don't want to hang out with people like Eric Yorkie," she whispered. "It'll give you a bad image."

I looked at her in disgust. "Jeeze, Jessica. He seems like an ok guy, I'm not going to hang out with people because of what other people say. And I like chess," I said with determination, abruptly ending the conversation.

Mrs. Abbots started to talk about some stuff in Spanish. She was talking so darn fast it was hard to keep up with her. Apparently we were starting a new chapter, which was awesome for me. We would be learning about health and exercise and stuff like that. I actually liked the idea of this unit; usually the vocab was based on something really stupid.

Before I knew it, it was time to head over to the cafeteria. With Jessica leading the way, we got there in no time. I told her that I had packed my lunch, so she pointed over to the table that they usually sat at. I took a random seat at said table, and started to unpack my lunchbox.

I got a tap on my shoulder that made me jump about ten feet. I turned around, and there was this girl with straight blond hair that was inexplicably glaring at me. "Excuse me, that's my seat," she said.

"Oh, err, sorry," was my smart-minded reply.

Another girl was standing next to her, she looked at me apologetically. "Hi, you must be Cynthia, right? I'm Angela Weber, and this is Lauren Mallory." She smiled at me. "That seat's usually empty, you can sit there," she said, pointing to a seat close to the one I was sitting in. I didn't understand what the big deal was with Lauren, but whatev.

"Thanks, Angela; it's nice to meet you." I bit my lip when I realized that this was the sweet Angela whose father married Edward and Bella. She really was as kind-hearted as Bella always described…and Edward in Midnight Sun…I totally read that when Stephanie Meyer posted it on her site.

I moved to the seat, and Angela sat in the one next to me. "So, Cynthia, tell us a bit about you. What's it like to move across the country?"

I chuckled a bit at this. I'd moved across the country too many times to count. "I don't really know anymore, I'm used to it. I've moved across the country so many times, I've sort of adapted to it. My little brother was actually born in Washington, so I've already lived here once," I said. I got a little idea then. Cue evil laugh. "Hey, do you like to read," I asked. Only I would be able to find the hint of hysteria in my voice.

Angela answered, "Yes, it's one of my favorite pastimes," to which Lauren unattractively snorted. "You name a book, and I've read it." Perfect.

"Have you ever heard of the Twilight series?" I asked. I was gripping my last string of hope…

"I can't say I have, is it new or something?"

And that dash of hope was gone. Ah, well. I'd gone completely nuts. "No, it's just not that popular. Never mind. Have you read Harry Potter?" I asked, trying to get the subject off the other series.

"Definitely," she answered with a sparkle in her eye. "I'm a complete Harry Potter nerd. I watch the movies the night they come out, and I was heartbroken when the series ended," she admitted.

"Me too," I laughed. I really liked Angela. She should have had a bigger part in the books. Wait…that is just too weird.

Right as I thought that, Jessica sat down with us, along with two guys. "Guys, this is Cynthia, Cynthia, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley." Crud muffins, the annoying Mike makes his appearance, and Tyler, who would later have a car accident and nearly kill Bella…

Bella. Was she even here? I mean, she was supposed to already be here if she was. I would sound stupid if I asked and no one knew who she was, but I'd sound crazy if she was out sick or something. I could ask Angela, I guess. She probably wouldn't judge me. Later, though. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of who might be my only friends here. Heck, I might even end up being friends with Bella…if she even exists, that is.

As I was taking the first few bites of my sandwich, they came in. That sounded stupid, but hey. I could tell it was them just by looking. They were all gorgeous, of course. They were walking in couples, and I could automatically tell who was who. Rosalie definitely the tall, leggy, blonde that was walking with someone that could only be the big buff Emmett. The tall, blonde guy that was fashionably dressed was Jasper, on the arm of the short, spiky-haired Alice. Then I saw _him._ Gah, Bella did not exaggerate. He really was gorgeous. Not too brawny, not too skinny. A face fit for a male model or actor, and dark topaz eyes that just drew you in….alright, I admit. He was too far away from me for me to be able to see his eyes. I could fantasize, though, right? Wait…could I? Could Edward read my mind??!!

My palms got sweaty, and my stomach started feeling queasy. I decided to try something out. I thought, with all my might, _Edward Cullen the vampire, do you hear me? _I was expecting his head to snap up, his eyes to focus on me, and to look at me accusingly, but none of that happened. He didn't notice it. He couldn't hear my thoughts. I felt relief instantly. Phew!

After a couple of minutes, I re-joined the table's conversation, and started eating again. Jessica fed the gossip, and we all listened. She saw me glance at the Cullens' table out of the corner of my eye, and she said, "Those are the Cullens, Cynthia. They're all adopted by this doctor and his wife. They're all together too…" Blah blah blah. I already knew all of this, of course, so I just tuned her out. When I noticed the subject change, I started listening again. I was just about to start eating my jello when Jessica whispered words to me that seemed like quotes from a book…Oh, wait, they were! "Cynthia, Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I didn't react like Bella, the blood didn't rush to my face, and I didn't look down at my lap in embarrassment. Instead, I just said, "Probably just curious about the new girl."

I glanced up at him, and he was, indeed, staring intently at me. _Ha ha, Eddie. You can't read my tho-oughts. Na na na na na na! _I smiled at these thoughts. He was obviously trying to, unsuccessfully, break down my minds' walls. Muahahaha.

A couple of minutes after I had finished my lunch, the bell rang for us to go to our next class. For me, that was Biology…with Edward. As I was walking I thought of a brilliant plan to figure out if Bella was just absent today. If I was assigned her seat next to the godly Edward, then she didn't live her. If I wasn't, I didn't replace her in this already weird situation.

I got my answer pretty quickly. I was seated by Mr. Banner, to which I internally laughed at; it was just so surreal. I looked to the table he was pointing at. It was currently occupied by none other than Edward Cullen himself. I smiled at him, and put my things on the desk before sitting down. I had a random straggler thought that told me that he might thirst for my blood like he did Bella's…I might be his singer. I was cautious after that.

He didn't seem to stiffen up too much, and he didn't try to plug his nose from my delectable scent, so I figured it was safe to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Cynthia Van Dyke," I said, putting my hand out for him.

He smiled and shook it, "It's nice to meet you, Cynthia. I'm Edward Cullen." Yep, he definitely didn't seem to want to suck me dry, which was a nice change from the books. "So, where'd you move from?" he asked. To me, he was obviously trying to sound normal. Of course he already knew, he could read every mind in the school, for God sakes. I decided to humor him.

"I used to live near Raleigh, North Carolina," I said.

He nodded, and replied, "So, do you like it here?" Hmmm…did I? I mean, it was definitely nice sitting next to him, but did I like this new world in which I was almost living the life of Bella Swan? Heck, yes!

I smiled and said, "Definitely. I love the rain," that was very true, the rain soothes me, "and almost everyone here seems nice. The green is nice, too. I'm sure my mom'll be dragging me and my brother on hikes pretty soon," I said.

"What's your brother's name?" he asked. Geez, interrogation much?

"His name is Andrew, but we all call him Andy. He's thirteen, and he's going to be freshmen next year."

After I answered that, our conversation was cut short for us, the class was beginning. I took out my notebook to take probably unnecessary notes, but science had always been my weak point. I really wanted to improve on that. It's not like I didn't have a high A in NC, I just didn't feel like I was absorbing everything enough.

After his lecture, he gave us _the_ lab. Mitosis, gah. I suck at looking through microscopes. Even though I took advanced Bio in NC, I could never figure it out.

Mr. Banner passed out the supplies, and told us to get to work. Edward took the first slide, and quickly said, "Anaphase." I nodded, there was no way I was going to question him on it. "Do you want to try one?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Sure." I didn't want to seem like a complete dumnbutt in front of him. (Yes, dumnbutt is an insult in my vocabulary, I don't swear. I think it makes people sound stupid. No offense.) I looked through the microscope, and desperately tried to remember what I'd learned about mitosis. This slide had cells that looked like they…had a cleavage furrow! Okay, so cleavage furrow… "Telophase," I said uncertainly. I looked up at him. "Here, you can check."

He did just that (insulting my intelligence), and confirmed that it was telophase. We finished the lab in no time, and I surprisingly helped. I actually felt confident that I knew the stages of mitosis, and Edward actually explained some things to me. It helped out a whole lot.

"Thanks, Edward," I smiled.

"No problem," he said, smiling back. I got lost in his dazzling topaz eyes…that were almost black. Edward really needed to hunt, geez. He might eat the entire student body with those eyes.

The rest of the day went by alright. I didn't get put in any stupid classes. I got my art class like I wanted, and the teacher was extremely nice.

Then it was time for gym class. It's not like I was clumsy or anything Bella like that, I'm just a plain lazy person. Luckily, since it was my first day, I didn't have to participate. Whoopee!! Bella really didn't put much emphasis on Coach Clapp. He was 40-ish looking, with graying hair, and a happy face. He wore track pants, a Forks High t-shirt, and a whistle.

After watching people play basketball, it was finally time to go home. Once outside, I called my dad to let him know school was out, and he told me he was on his way. I sat outside on a bench and waited. I put my head back on the wall with my eyes closed, and thought about everything I'd learned today. I had replaced Isabella Swan in the world of Twilight (which was real), and I'd met all of her friends and teachers. I need to go to an asylum.

Right as I thought this, the gorgeous five walked out of the door right next to my bench. Surprisingly, Alice came right over to me, and said, "Hi, Cynthia!! It's so great to meet you, I know we're going to be great friends." I smiled at her, of course she knew that. She was, after all, psychic. Edward looked back at me and waved as he was walking to his silver Volvo…

xoxoxoxo

Later that day, I was sitting in my bedroom doing the little homework I was assigned, when my mom called me downstairs for dinner. I am in no way, shape or form, a cook. I simply can't. Don't eat my food. My mom, however, can cook a mean anything. She recently found allrecipes, a website of….you got it, recipes! She's been experimenting for a while with it, and so far, everything's been great. Tonight we were having my favorite (but Andy's least) Mexican Casserole. It's like chili, except with a bit more stuff, and tortilla chips. Yummy!!

After dinner, I sat down on the couch for a bit, and Mom turned on Cold Case. I don't know why, but that show is way too addicting. Whenever it comes on, I have to watch it. So I was watching the show sitting next to my mom, when I decided to see if she had any idea what I was talking about.

"Hey, mom?" She looked over at me. "You know those Twilight books?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me, and said, "No, Cee, I'm not buying you any more books. You already have more than enough." So, my mom, who had in fact known about my fixation with Twilight this morning, seemed to forget.

I decided to play along so I wouldn't look crazy. "Ok, sorry Mom. I'll just go to the library." She silently nodded to me, and we watched the rest of the show in silence.

When it was time to go to bed, I did my nightly routine in my new bathroom, taking out my contacts, brushing my teeth, and putting on my favorite pair of garden gnome pajamas.

I walked over to one of the boxes lining my wall that was labeled, "Cee's Books." I opened it up, and took out some of the books. At the bottom, I found what I was looking for: Twilight, books one through four. I decided that if I was going to replace Bella, I should brush up on my Twilight knowledge. So, I started reading…and reading…and reading. I finished the first two books that night.

I realized that I was probably going to almost get run over by a car, and I am so not suicidal. I figured out that the car accident was on Tuesday, January 25th. Bella moved to Forks on the 17th…just like me. So, the car accident would be happening in eight days.

**Dun dun dun! Please review! Tell me what you think, do you like? Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
